


Star Wars x reader one shots!

by Just_A_Nerd



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Nerd/pseuds/Just_A_Nerd
Summary: Title says it all amigo, I'm taking requests on my tumblr alizardssocks. I also have the rules and characters I'll be writing for on there
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Reader, Armitage Hux/Reader, Han Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Leia Organa/Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Padmé Amidala/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	1. Rey x darkside! Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Rey x reader where the reader turns to the dark side and Rey has to fight them? Can end fluffy with Reader joining the light side again.

"Come on (Y/n)! You can do better than this!" Kylo shouted in my ear. I was tired and sweaty and he wouldn't stop screaming.  
"Ugh!" I screamed in frustration, dropping my concentration sending the training dummy tumbling to the ground.  
I had been working with Kylo Ren for a few days now, he noticed how strong with the force I was and decided to teach me. The only problem, he was a shit teacher.  
"Alright well...that wasn't very good," Kylo admitted. "Try harder next time."  
With that, he stalked away. That was the nicest thing he'd ever said to me.  
I groaned as I stood up, my muscles were aching and sore. Kylo had me training all day. It left me tired and frustrated. 

I sighed in relief as the cool water hit my back. God, it felt gold to wash away hours of sweat and grime. After this, I would climb into bed and just as I'm falling asleep, Rey would wrap her arms around me. She would smell like sand and the sun. She would protect me. She would let me be safe.  
'Stop it,' I chided myself. Rey and I were over. We parted ways on Jakku when she insisted on helping that droid and resistance boy escape. 

"Rey please, they aren't worth it!" I pleaded. She looked at me quickly, then back at the droid.  
"Rey! Come on!" Finn shouted. Rey looked at me and I knew exactly who she was choosing.  
"(Y/n) come with us...please," she begged.  
I shook my head in disbelief. Rey was leaving me. After everything! We have been together since we were children, both abounded by our parents with no one but each other.  
She was my best friend and I loved her. I loved her so much it hurt, and she knew that. She knew that and she was still leaving me for some resistance boy.  
Rey looked at me one more time before running away with Finn and BB-8. I stared after them, even when I felt someone grab me roughly by the arm. I looked and saw a stormtrooper.  
"You're coming with us," he said. I didn't struggle. What was the point? The only person I had ever cared about had left me. 

I was strapped to a cold metal chair and Kylo Ren stood before me. He had been interrogating me for less than an hour and I had already told him everything. Everything about Rey, and the little I knew about Finn, the Resistance, and the droid. I think he was trying to figure out why I gave in so quickly. Like I'd tell him.  
"I sense something about you," he finally said standing up.  
"Yeah? What's that?" I asked.  
"You're strong with the Force. I can feel it...you need a teacher," he said with conviction.  
"Yeah? And you're gonna what? Teach me?" I nearly laughed at the thought. But Kylo did something that shocked me, he said yes. 

I shook the memory away. I had to stop thinking about Rey and the day she left. I had to stop letting it control me. I needed to control it. Kylo told me to hone that anger, take control of it, and use it. Use it to punish her for leaving me. Punish Finn for taking her. Destroy the Resistance for taking her from me.  
I climbed into bed for another night of restless sleep. I didn't sleep very well anymore...not since I stopped sleeping with Rey. 

"(Y/n) there's someone I'd like you to come to see," Kylo said to me. He had been gone almost all day after Starkiller Base destroyed the New Republic fleet, he hadn't been seen.  
I heard rumors that a resistance member had been captured for interrogation.  
I followed obediently, trying to keep up with his long strides. Even after all the time here, I was still getting lost around the ship with its many twists and turns.  
Finally, however, we made it to an interrogation room. And when we entered my heart nearly stopped.  
Strapped to the chair was Rey. My beautiful beautiful Rey. She stared at me with confused, sad eyes. I hoped my face didn't betray me as her's did.  
"Rey, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Kylo said. "(Y/n)'s told me so much about you."  
Rey didn't respond. She was stubborn like that. That's one of the many reasons I loved her.  
I realized how much we had both changed over the past few days. She was stronger, I could see that. I could also sense the force within her. She was strong with it.  
I had changed as well. My eyes were darker, my face harder. I had abandoned my light breezy clothes from Jakku for a black jumpsuit and cloak.  
The interrogation passed slowly. So slowly I thought I would go insane. Finally, Kylo left to talk with Supreme Leader Snoke. Leaving me here with Rey.  
"(Y/n) help me please," Rey pleaded.  
"Why should I? You left me, Rey!" I shouted. Tears were forming in my eyes. "You left me after everything we've been through! I could have been killed!"  
Rey stared at me sadly. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks.  
"(Y/n) I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, I didn't want to leave you, I shouldn't have left without you," she whispered.  
Rey said sorry. That's all I wanted to hear. And when she looked at me I knew I was going to do whatever she wanted me to do.  
"Thank you, Rey," I smiled, for the first time in days, and unclasped her from the chair. She fell into my waiting arms with a gasp.  
"Let's get you out of here," I whispered. I kissed her cheek lightly and lead her out of the room. I reached out with the force and felt all the stormtroopers in the area. In my mind I had them all turn back, and avoid the areas we would be going.  
"(Y/n)...I love you," Rey whispered.  
I looked down at her and grinned, "I love you too."


	2. Rey x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: rey and her s/o reuniting after battle

My chest rose and fell with every breath I took. I was looking around wildly, looking for Rey. Rey and I had gone on a mission together and had encountered a group of Stormtroopers.   
Somewhere during the fight, we had gotten separated. She wasn't anywhere in sight. I had to find her. I looked around me, there were four stormtroopers in front of me with blaster holes in their armor.   
It still shocked me that I managed to kill people. But now wasn't the time to feel guilty. I stuck my blaster in the holt and began my search.   
"Rey?! Rey!" I called, I was in a dense forest, it would be impossible to find her. But I wouldn't give up. I just hoped she hadn't been captured.   
The last time we had gotten separated during a battle, she had been kidnapped and tortured by Kylo Ren. I still blamed myself for it. If I had kept my eye on her, if I didn't let her wander away she would have been safe!  
I knew Rey could handle herself. Of course, I knew that! I had seen her fight since we were children on Jakku, but my breath still caught in my throat when I couldn't find her.   
"Rey!" I shouted. I felt tears stinging my eyes. I let out a shaky breath, I had to find her. I don't know what I would do without her.   
She was the love of my life...if she was captured again. I don't know if I could live with myself. My anxiety got the better of me however, I began to think of worse case scenarios. Captured, killed, tortured. I sobbed at the thought.   
I cringed at the sound but it didn't stop my knees from buckling underneath me.   
"Rey?" I called again.   
"(Y/n)!" I looked up quickly. Running towards me, jumping over tree branches and rocks was Rey. I grinned and stood up, running towards her. My legs burned and I felt like I could sleep for a million years but still I ran.   
Rey was in front of me and she tackled me in a hug. She was sweaty and smelled like ash. She was squeezing me a little too tightly, but I didn't protest. I hugged her back and pulled away only to smash my lips onto hers in a hard, passionate kiss.   
No matter how many times I kissed her it always felt like the first. Loving, warm, desperate, and like I could take on the world.  
Rey pulled away and grinned, "Hi."  
"Hi," I said with a laugh. I reached up and pushed a few stray hairs away from her face.   
"Come on, let's get back to the base," She said, looking down in embarrassment.  
I kissed her forehead once before nodding. I took her hand in mine and we walked back to the ship. Holding onto each other for life.


	3. Rey x reader self care day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Rey x fem reader where Rey gets back from a rough mission and reader wants to take a bath with her but Rey hates baths

I kicked my legs, waiting for Rey to come back. She had gone out on a mission with Poe and Finn and they were to be returning shortly. I didn’t know what the mission was, but Leia had told me it was going to be a rough one. So I decided to try and make a little surprise for when Rey returned.   
I decided to set up a nice little self care day for her, she deserved it. HEr training had only gotten harder and she seemed much more stressed. If anyone in the resistance deserved a self care day it was Rey.  
That’s when Rey’s ship landed not far from me. I grinned and jumped up, walking over with Leia as Finn, Poe, and Rey exited the ship.   
“Hello General!” Poe said grinning.   
“Hello Dameron, how did the mission go?” Leia asked.   
“Great, just great!” Finn said in annoyance, “Love getting shot at…”   
Rey laughed and walked up to me smiling. Oh yeah...she definitely needed a self care day. She was sweaty and covered in dirt and mud. There were cuts and bruises on her arms and face. She looked tired but was still on high alert.   
“Oh babe…” I whispered looking her up and down. “Come with me...I got something for you!”

“Okay close your eyes,” I said grinning. Rey did as I asked. I opened the door to our room and ushered her in. I looked around the room once more, just to make sure everything was perfect. The fruit and chocolates were still sitting on the counter, candles were lit making the aor smell sweet and fresh. And the bathroom door was still closed.   
“Okay open!” Rey opened her eyes and gasped.   
“Oh my god (Y/n)...” she said breathless.   
“Do you like it?” I asked nervously. What if she didn’t like it. What if she thought I was crazy for doing this for her. We had only been dating for a few months and I had set this up...what if-  
“Like it? I love it!” Rey yelled, running over and beginning to stuff her face with fruit and chocolate. I laughed and jogged over to her.   
“Slow down! There’s still more to come,” I said giving her a wink.   
“Yeah like what?” She was smirking, a lustful glint in her eyes.   
I grabbed her hand and let her to the bathroom, “A bath!”   
I threw open the door. The bathtub was steaming, filled with bubbles that smelled like honey and flowers. There was a tray of products set there as well. Headbands, face masks, scrubs and soaps. Everything to feel good.   
“No...no no no way!” Rey said turning around.   
I knew this would happen. Rey hates baths, she thinks she can just wash everything away by rubbing water and dirt on yourself.   
“Nope. Not this time girlie, you stink,” I said blocking the door. Rey glared at me and crossed her arms.   
“Get undressed,” I commanded.   
“No,” Rey said. Sometimes I loved her stubbornness...now was not one of those times.   
I groaned loudly, “Babe! Please!” I gave her my best puppy dog eyes, sticking my lip out into a pout for effect.   
I could see Rey wavering. She relaxed slightly, trying not to look at me. I whimpered slightly, causing her to groan and relent.   
“Fine! But only because you’re so damn cute!” She said cursing lightly under her breath as she began to undress.   
“Yay!” I grinned, quickly removing my clothes as well. I made sure she had gotten into the bath before I followed. I grabbed the tube of face mask and applied some to my face.   
“If you come anywhere near me with that I will force through it,” She said, causing me to laugh.   
“Hey at least I got you into a bath,” I said. After a few silent minutes I made grabby hands at her. Rey smiled and scooted over to me, leaning into my waiting arms.   
“I have the best girlfriend in the world,” she mumbled, closing her eyes and resting her head on my shoulder.   
I blushed and hid my face in her hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist, squeezing to let her know I heard her.   
“God you’re soft,” she giggled.   
“Yeah because I shower and moisturize regularly.”   
“I was talking about your tits.”  
I rolled my eyes as she laughed. Rey may not be very romantic, or cleanly but god I loved her.


	4. Anakin x reader cottagecore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Anakin and reader reunite after they had been separated for a long time. Very fluffy!

I paced around my room waiting. Today I was going to be seeing my fiance, Anakin Skywalker for the first time in weeks. 

I understood that our relationship was taboo so it had to be kept a secret and that he was still a jedi in training. But god did I miss that boy. 

I startled as I heard a ship land outside. I grinned and jumped down stairs, picking my skirts up as I ran. 

Anakin had moved me to a safe house, away from the war and the jedi. It was a small cottage in a clearing in the woods surrounded by wild flowers. There was a town a few miles north so I wasn't alone all the time. It was a beautiful place. 

"Anakin!" I shouted running outside. I saw him standing there grinning. His hair was longer now, he looked tired too. But he was as handsome as ever. 

I jumped into his waiting arms, my dress flowing out behind me. I felt Anakin's grip around my waist tighten as he swung me around. 

I giggled and buried my head in his shoulder breathing deeply. He smelled like cedar and fire. 

"Hello my love," Anakin whispered setting me down. I smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him to the backyard. 

"What's all this?" Anakin asked grinning

"Lunch! I thought you might be hungry," I said sitting down. I had set up some fresh tea, fruit and sandwiches. 

"You are the best person in the world," Anakin said breathlessly. 

I blushed and began to eat. We sat in silence, enjoying our meal. Afterwards Anakin practiced with his lightsaber while I sat in the meadow reading.

All too soon the sun began to set, we walked hand in hand inside. Anakin went to take a shower while I made a quick dinner. Fresh bread and chicken soup. 

"The day we get married is going to bed the best day of my life," Anakin whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist. 

"Even better than becoming a jedi?" I mused. 

"Hmm...definitely," Anakin sighed, resting his head on my shoulder. 

I chuckled and turned the stove off, pouring him some soup. He took his bo greatfully and sat down at the kitchen table, cutting up the bread. I sat down next to him and grinned as he took the first bite, moaning around the food. 

"This is amazing (Y/n)!" Anakin exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it," I laughed. "So how is everything   
going? The war and training Ashoka?" I asked. 

"No. Let's not discuss that right now. The time I get with you is all about you and me. Not the war, not the jedi, just us."

I blushed at his statement. My stomach had erupted into butterflies and my knees felt weak. He made me turn to jelly just with a few simple words. 

After we had cleaned up our dishes we walked into our bedroom. I put on a soft nightgown and crawled in to bed next to Anakin. 

He wrapped his arms around me. He was so very warm. It was heavenly. Having him so close, my head buried in his chest, his face inches from mine, I felt safe. I felt the war could never touch us. Not here. Not in this little cottage in the woods.


	5. Kylo Ren x Reader x General Hux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: poly Kylo Ren x reader x Geneal Hux because there is not enough fanfic of this. Something smutty with them? Ends with fluff?

Scared wasn't the right word to describe how I was feeling. Much to strong. I think the best word would be anxious. Worried. Nervous. On edge. One of those. 

All day I noticed that both General Hux and Kylo Ren were upset. Things just kept popping up to make them angrier and angrier. And that could only end badly for me.

Ever since I entered a relationship with the pair (was relationship the best way to describe what we had?) I realized just how much pent up stressed they had. 

Our encounters were mostly sexual, especially after hard days like this. And they were, to put it lightly, rough. Hard. And merciless. Frankly I'm surprised I'm not in a wheelchair. 

Once my shift ended I made my way back to my quarters. I knew they would be waiting for me. Part of me wanted to walk slowly and take the long way, but the other part wanted to sprint there. I could feel warmth growing in my belly as I got closer and closer to my room. 

I stood in front of the door, taking a shaky breath and entering the pin. As expected Hux and Kylo were already there. Both sitting on my couch, clearly waiting for me. I gulped nervously and walked inside. 

"You made us wait," Kylo said, standing immedtialy. Kylo was huge...very very huge. He towered over me, dark and hungry. General Hux came over and looked at me, his head held high. 

"Well, get on your knees," he said. I didn't hesitate to drop to the floor, causing Hux to sneer and roll his eyes. 

"You're so needy," Kylo said, pushing my hair back. I melted at the touch, gasping when he pulled it suddenly. "Open your mouth." 

I did as he said. He wasted no time at all, quickly shoving his gloved fingers down my throat. I gagged slightly but began to get used to the pressure on my tongue. My body felt like it was on fire, every nerve in my body pulsing with electricity. 

I licked around Kylo's fingers, holding his hand, guiding it in and out of my hot mouth. I could see the two mens erection growing. I smirked, proud that I was the reason for that. 

I felt myself being picked up by Hux, who quickly threw me onto the bed. I giggled as I landed staring up at the two as they came towards me.

I bit my lip and began to undress. Once stripped completely of my clothes, neither of the two had removed anything, I gestured for one of them to come forward. They both came. 

They glared at each other, making me laugh lightly. They were extremely competitive, usually leaving me used and tired but blissful, just to see who was better. 

I gripped Hux's hips bringing him forwards first. I quickly undid his pants, freeing his erection. The General was long and thick. Rock hard and leaking pre-cum. I licked my lips and licked the head teasingly running my tongue over the slit. Hux suppressed a groan, relaxing at the familiar feel of my mouth around his cock. 

I began to take more of him into my mouth, running my tongue around every inch I could, just grazing the thick member with my teeth. I took him at a slow pace but began to go faster once I got used to the length. 

I moaned around him, spit dribbling out of the side of my mouth. Without warning, I felt hot cum shoot down the back of my throat. I gagged and pulled off quickly. Not one to disappoint however, I swallowed his load. 

"You're such a cumslut," Hux hissed grabbing my cheeks and pushing me onto my back. I giggled and nodded. 

"Of course! That's what you want me to be isn't it?" I asked innocently. Hux rolled his eyes and walked to one side of the bed while Kylo walked to the other. I took the hint, getting on all fours. 

Kylo had already discarded of his clothes. I could hear Hux doing so behind me. I smiled innocently up at Kylo before taking him in my mouth. Just like the rest of him, he was massive. Just his head was enough to make me gag slightly. 

But I did what was expected of me and took as much of him in as I could. I bobbed my head up and down as fast as I could. I gasped once I felt Hux's cold lips on me however. 

If I was being honest, the General was one of the best people to have eaten me out. His lips were the perfect size for it and, for having little practice, he was amazing. Didn't pull any shit like saying the alphabet into me. He knew what he was doing, and like everything he did, he did it perfectly. 

I moaned as I felt the General's hot tongue run between my slick folds. He pressed light kisses every now and then, nibbling slightly making me gasp.

I tried to concentrate on pleasing Kylo but it was difficult to do with the best pussy eater in the universe between my legs. 

"Oh god," I moaned, pulling off Kylo for a moment. It didn'tast long however as Kylo grabbed my hair and pushed my head so far down my throat I thought I might vomit. 

He began to thrust his hips in and out of me so fast I thought I would break. I moaned and gagged loudly. My vision blurring. I couldnt take it all at once. The hotness of my face being ruthlessly fucked and my pussy being slurped like a goddamn milkshake. 

Kylo pulled out of my mouth so quickly I didn't have time to realize what was happening until I felt the hot, sticky ropes of cum shoot onto my face. I gasped but didn't complain. How could I? It felt amazing. 

I was pushed onto my back by Kylo who leaned over me, a smirk on his face. Before I knew what was happening I felt him pounding into me. I moaned loudly, closing my eyes. 

"God don't stop," I moaned. Kylo, being the prick he was, pulled out immedtialy. I glared at him and crawled over to Hux. I grinned as I lowered myself onto him, moaning into his ear the way he liked it. 

I expected him to start moving but he didn't. I pulled back and looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

"Do it yourself," Hux answered my unasked question. 

I felt heat rise to my cheeks quickly. They really were taking it out on me, making me as embarrassed as possible. What a couple of assholes. 

"Well go on, I want to see you fuck yourself on our dear General's dick," Kylo chuckled from behind me. How could I say no? I was at the mercy of these two men, I would do whatever they asked of me, and they knew it. 

I began to lift off of Hux's lap before sitting back down. I started at a slow pace but started to go faster when I saw Hux glaring at me. I hide my face in his neck, moaning uncontrollably. God this felt amazing. 

"No hiding," Kylo said, pulling my hair back making me look up at the ceiling. He played with my hair as I bounced faster and faster on Hux's dick. I could feel my orgasm coming closer and closer. 

"Ah god fuck!" I screamed so loud I was sure everyone on board heard me loud and clear. I lifted myself off of Hux and flopped down onto the bed, already tired due to the long day I had. 

"Tired already? We're far from done with you kitten," Hux whispered pulling me up. My eyelids felt heavy but I grinned anyways. 

"(Y/n) seems tired..." I heard Kylo mutter. I was slumped up against Hux, my head resting in the crook of his neck. I sighed deeply. Damn I really was tired. 

"(Y/n)? You alright kitten," Hux whispered.

"Mhmm," I mumbled. "Just need a minute..." 

I felt Kylo and Hux shifting around on the bed, I was being moved as well but I was to tired to focus. I felt two warm bodies pressed against me. 

I could smell Hux's cologne and feel Kylo's arm wrapped around my small frame. I reached a heavy arm up and ran my hand through Kylo's hair and touched Hux's cheek. 

"My two boys...I love you," I didn't know if they heard me or if I even got it out because I was fast asleep, held by my favorite people in the world.


	6. Anakin x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: reader is basically Padme and obi wan stops anakin from going to the dark side and they are able to welcome baby luke and leia into the world

“Only a sith deals in absolutes...I will do what I must.”  
I was hesitant, what if Obi-Wan was telling the truth? I turned around to face him. He looked desperate. I looked back at (Y/n), laying on the ground. I had done that. I had hurt her. I felt tears sting my eyes, I gave a shaky sob.   
“Master…” I said, turning back to face Obi-Wan.  
“It’s alright Anakin,” he said coming forwards. HE was scared, I could tell. I caused him to be scared.   
I felt hot tears running down my face, my body racking with sobs. Obi-Wan came forwards and wrapped an arm around me.   
“It’s alright Anakin, it’s over now,” he said. And I knew he was telling the truth. Everything would be alright. 

“Where is she?!” I ran down the hall with Obi-Wan. I had just gotten a message that (Y/n) had gone into labor and I wasn’t there.   
“Over here,” Obi-Wan grabbed my arm and led me to a glass window. I could see (Y/n) screaming. It pained me to see her in so much pain. I reached out with the force and tried to make her pain ease. It seemed to work, she stopped screaming, she seemed to relax. She looked over towards us and smiled when she saw me.   
“Ani…” she mouthed. I waved my hand, speechless.   
I couldn’t believe it. I was going to be a father in a matter of minutes. 

As soon as the birth was over I charged into the room, engulfing (Y/n) in a hug. I felt her soft hands running through my hair. When I pulled away she was smiling and her eyes were shining. She was practically glowing.   
“(Y/n) I love you so much,” I began. “And I am so sorry for what I did to you. I never meant to hurt you or the kids. I promise from here on out thatI i'll do whatever it takes to protect all three of you.”  
“Oh Ani…” (Y/n) whispered, pulling me in for a kiss. It was long and sweet and full of love.   
“Here they are,” The nurse droid said, handing over the twins. The second I saw them I started crying. They were beautiful. They were both fast asleep, snoring peacefully.   
I knew from that moment on that I would do anything for them. I would die to protect these beautiful twins. This was my world now, this is what matters.   
Not the jedi, not the sith, not even the force was important. All that I cared about now was (Y/n) and our babies.   
“What should we name them?” I asked.  
“Hmm...how about Luke and Leia?” (Y/n) suggested.   
I looked down once more at the twins and smiled, “Luke and Leia sounds perfect.”


	7. General Hux x reader Beltane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest this was a request for myself. I'm wiccan and beltane was a few days ago so I decided to write something short and sweet about Hux celebrating Beltane.If you celebrate beltane I hope you had a wonderful day! Blessed be!

Working everyday all day on a giant spaceship is not ideal for a witch. It makes my craft very hard to do. The air wasn’t fresh, it was cold and stale. The only light came from too bright fluorescents instead of the sun. And there were no plants at all. I had to sneak into the kitchen for herbs and plants and took every chance I could get to go on planet for supplies.  
But work was work. Even if I was the assistant for one of the most ruthless generals the galaxy had ever seen. General Hux is extremely intimidating, uptight, and rude. But somehow I found myself unbelievably attracted to him. I did my best to make him feel better. I would cast protection spells on him, I would make him sweet dream pouches and give them to him (he seemed confused the first time around but has started to accept it.)But he was still so stressed! But I think I knew one thing to help make him feel better.   
“General?” I asked, knocking on his office door and opening it a crack.   
“Yes (Y/n)?” he asked. It still surprises me that he used my first name. Not on;y that but he was very kind towards me.   
“I was wondering if you would like to celebrate Beltane with me tomorrow?” This was stupid. More than stupid. It was suicidal. I was asking my superior (my terrifying, extremely attractive superior) if he wanted to celebrate Beltane with me! Lord help me…  
“I’m sorry?” He asked, clearly confused.   
I cringed, this was a terrible idea, “Well sir tomorrow is Beltane. The celebration of spring and summer and it’s a wiccan/pagan holiday and I just thought it would be fun for you to join me and celebrate it but I completely understand if you don’t want to I’ll go now sir sorry for bothering you-” I explained quickly, my words slurring together before Hux cut me off.   
“(Y/n). Thank you, I appreciate the kindness and I would like to celebrate with you. What is it that you do?” He asked. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, he was saying yes!  
“Well sir since we’re here and limited stuff we can do is dance, meditate, clean, bake, make a maypole to dance around, have sex-” I blushed as I realized what I just said. Oh dear god did I really just say that Hux and I should have sex?!  
“Really? Well that sounds...interesting. I’ll be at your quarters tomorrow morning then?” Hux was smirking.   
I nodded. “Yeah sounds great General…” I said breathlessly. I couldn’t believe how well that went. 

The next morning I got dressed as quickly as possible. The General is always on time, and today I would need to be as well. I had just finished my makeup when I heard a knock at the door. I took a shaky breath and ran over, opening it to reveal Hux standing before me, primm and proper as usual.   
“General, come in,” I smiled standing aside.   
Hux nodded and walked inside, looking around. My quarters were small, a little kitchenette in the corner, my bed pressed against the wall and a small bathroom through the one other door.   
“Well General, I suppose we could get started!” I said making my way to the kitchenette. I had prepared him a cup of tea and had gotten myself some water.   
“Thank you (Y/n),” Hux said, sipping the tea. While he sat himself down to enjoy the hot drink I grabbed two bowls for us. I made some oatmeal for us both, dribbling it in berries and honey. I smiled at my work, handing the bowl and spoon to Hux.  
“Hope it isn’t too terrible sir,” I joked.  
“(Y/n) since we’re alone you don’t need to be so formal, Hux will do just fine,” he said.   
I nodded, grinning down at my breakfast. I had a good feeling about today. 

After we finished eating I suggested we make maypoles in a glass.   
“How do we do that?” Hux asked. I grabbed two glasses, and two twigs I had taken from the last time we were on a planet with woods.   
“So we’ll fill the glass with salt, since we don’t have dirt, and put the twig in the glass,” I explained, doing exactly that. Hux followed after me, looking beyond confused.   
“Good! Now we’ll sprinkle some dried flower petals around it and tie it with a ribbon!” I held up my makeshift maypole and Hux nodded. Copying mine verbatim. I grinned when he held up his own.   
“Very nice! I like it! Now we set them on the ground to dance around later,” I took both of ours and set them down happily.  
“Now I was going to do some quick writing in my Book of Shadows, make some offerings to my deities...would you like to help?” I asked sheepishly.   
“What do I need to do?” Hux asked. I took his hand and let him towards my altar. It was set up in the corner of the room, decorated with candles and crystals and other things.   
“Well why don’t you light the candles?” I suggested. Hux grabbed the nearby lighter and lit the candles. I could see some of the flames grow bigger and brighter. I blushed at the thought that some of my deities liking Hux.   
“I think some of them like you,” I whispered, pointing to the flames. Hux looked at the candles and tensed slightly. I put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a soft smile, before continuing my work. 

The rest of the day passed nice and easy, we baked some bread and honey cakes. I taught Hux how to meditate, and I even got him to dance around the maypole (I mostly just got him to walk in a circle while I danced around.) But I could tell that he was having fun.   
“Well that pretty much concludes the day!” I grinned, lighting a few candles. “Thank you for celebrating with me Hux.”  
“No, I don’t think it’s over yet,” He said, smirking.   
I raised my eyebrows, “Isn’t it? I don’t think I’m forgetting anything…”  
“Sure you are. We did everything but one thing (Y/n),” Hux stepped closer to me. I suddenly realized what he was talking about.   
“Sex?! Oh no sir, that’s just for people who are in relationship, don’t feel obligated to-”  
“(Y/n). I know you like me, I’ve known for a long time,” I blushed hard at his statement. Had I really made it that obvious?  
“And I like you too, I have for quite some time. I just couldn’t think of the right way to bring it up. Then you do this,” Hux had me pinned against the wall now. I could feel my arousal growing, and a damp heat forming between my legs.  
I glanced at his lips quickly. And with no warning, he crashed his lips onto mine. I moaned softly into the kiss. I could feel his hands traveling down my body. I felt him pick me up, before gentley tossing me onto the bed.  
I giggled lightly, as he crawled on top of me, kissing me softly. He was much more soft than I could have ever imagined. And I had imagined it. Many times. I’m sure that normally he’s rough butI appreciated the soft tenderness of right now.   
This was, by far, the best Beltane ever.


	8. Anakin x reader x Padme senate ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: reader is married to Anakin and Padme but the reader is a low class worker and it gets out that shes married to Padme and they go to the senate ball

"Oh Padme, Anakin this...this is to much!" I gasped, gazing in amazement at the necklace I held.  
It was beautiful. Long enough to wrap around my neck two or three times and still have some length. It was silver and lined with glittering jewels. It was clearly very very expensive.   
"Don't be ridiculous! Nothings too good for our wife!" Anakin grinned kissing my cheek. I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach. Even after all this time I still get affected anytime Anakin or Padme references me as their wife. How could I not?   
"I want you to wear this tomorrow at work, okay?" Padme asked. I hesitated.  
I was a janitor at the Senate building...if word got out that I was married to Padme and Anakin they would be humiliated! Their careers would be over!   
"I don't know Padme...someone could start asking questions..." I said.   
"Then don't answer!" Anakin shrugged. I sighed and leaned into his chest. If only it were that simple. 

The next morning I krept out of bed, getting ready for work. I worked early and didn't end till much later. Padme and Anakin were still fast asleep. They looked so peaceful, the stress and worry gone from their faces. I kissed their foreheads and slipped out of the apartment quietly. 

"Oh my goodness! (Y/n)! That necklace is beautiful! Where did you get it?!" Evie gasped.   
"Oh um...I got it as a present," I replied clutching the area of my throat wrapped in silver and jewels.   
"Wow that's insane! Whoever got you that must really love you!" Evie smirked. I blushed but nodded. Evie, I had learned quickly, was a hopeless romantic. She tried to set me up with multiple people before and when I turned her down, assumed the worst. That I already had a partner. I, of course, couldn't tell her that I did.  
What would people think of a senator marrying a lowly janitor. Or a jedi marrying not just me but Padme as well. Anakin would be cast out by the jedi council. I couldn't let that happen.   
"Yeah (Y/n) that is a really beautiful necklace. Where did you get it?" Otto said, leaning in to examine the necklace.  
I cringed away and glared at him. Otto was an asshole to put it nicely. He was extremely competitive and judgemental. And nosey. Very very nosey.   
"Ugh Otto she just said someone gave it to her," Evie said exasperated.   
"Yes but who? Clearly someone wealthy, no common person would be able to buy such a gorgeous thing," it seemed to take actual effort for Otto to compliment the necklace. He knew it was beautiful, he just hated that I was the one wearing it.   
"Sugar daddy possibly?" Otto quirked an eyebrow. I shifted my weight from side to side, suddenly uncomfortable with this line of questioning.  
"Otto fuck off. Don't you have anything better to do than interrogate someone just because they got a present?" Evie snapped, grabbing my arm and strutting away. I could feel Otto's eyes on me as we left him behind.   
This could not end well. 

I waved goodbye to Evie as she left the Senate building. She always thought I just worked late, but that was just a cover for staying in the Senate building so I could go back to Anakin, Padme and I's apartment. As I walked back to the apartment I had the strangest feeling that I was being followed.   
I kept glancing behind me but after checking three times and seeing no one I shrugged it off as paranoia.  
I walked into the apartment and was greeted by Anakin and Padme sitting on one of the couches talking. I smiled at the sight of them. So relaxed and calm.   
"(Y/n)!" The both said in excitement jumping up. I grinned and fell into their warm embrace easily. My limbs felt heavy and my brain was foggy and clouded, no thought in my mind besides my husband and wife.   
I sleepily pressed my lips to theirs, each in turn. Everytime I kissed them it felt new.   
My eyes were closed, lips locked onto Anakins. I pulled away once we started moving towards the bedroom. I smirked and reconnected our lips, pushing Anakin onto the bed, climbing into his lap. I straddled his waist, Padme sat behind me, pressing kisses to my neck, and pulling my shirt off.   
If only we could stay like this forever.

The next morning I was alone. Anakin and Padme weren't next to me, leaving the bed too large and too cold. I moaned and sat up, pulling the blanket up to my chest. The bedroom door was opened, I could hear Anakin and Padme in the main room, padding around in bare feet, whispering, and trying to be quiet.   
I got out of bed and slipped on a silk robe, tying it as I walked out of the room.   
"Guys? What are you doing?" I asked. Padme and Anakin looked up suddenly.   
"Nothing! Go get ready sweetie, you have work soon," Anakin smiled. They were standing in front of the table looking uneasy. I raised my eyebrows but shrugged it off and walked back into the bedroom and into the refresher.   
As the hot water dribbled over my skin I thought about what it is they were keeping from me. A present? I hoped not, I was still in shock from the necklace. Breakfast? My stomach grumbled at the thought, making me laugh quietly.   
Once finished I dried my hair and twisted it into a messy bun and pulled on my work uniform and the necklace.   
"(Y/n), we need to talk..." Padme said, looking worried once I walked into the main room.   
I felt a sense of dread wash over me immedtialy.   
"Sure, what's up?" I asked, my voice forced into a calm tone.   
"Well...here," she handed me a data pad that displayed several news articles. They all had the same headline.   
'Senator Padme Amidala and lowly janitor in relationship' I felt my heart stop. Waves of cold guilt, fear and anxiety washed over me. As I read the articles they all said the same thing and all displayed the same picture.  
It was a picture of me walking into the apartment. The article explained that an anonymous source had seen me earlier that day, wearing a necklace I shouldn't have been able to buy, and staying much later than I should have. I felt dizzy. I sat down on the couch and tried to catch my breath. This was it. I had ruined Padme's career. Thank the heavens they didn't know about Anakin! That could have really fucked things up.   
"Oh god Padme I'm so so sorry," I exclaimed. I felt tears welling up in my eyes but when I looked at Padme she was smiling.   
"(Y/n), sweetie, it's fine! I don't care, as long as the media doesn't know about Anakin, I don't care who knows who I'm with! I just thought you should hear it from us instead of someone else."  
"R-Really?" I asked. Anakin and Padme both smiled and nodded. I relaxed and sank into the couch. My heart rate going down with each passing second. Thank the force, everything was going to be okay!

Everything was not okay. The second I had left the apartment, I was being shot dirty looks. When I started work the only person who would talk to me was Evie, she seemed to be the only person who thought of this positively.   
"Oh my gosh (Y/n) I can't believe you're married! And to Senator Amidala! I love that for you!" She laughed. I grinned, but let it fall once I saw a group of reporters heading towards us.   
"Uh oh..." we both said.   
The reporters began to scream questions at me, asking me so many things that I could barely keep track.   
"I'm sorry but could you please leave me alone, I'm just trying to work," I said meekly.   
"Hey jagoffs! Piss off!" Evie said, pulling me away. We hid in the employee breakroom until we heard the commotion die down, signaling the absence of the journalists.   
"Huh wow (Y/n). You, married to Amaidala? I could hardly believe it when I read it," Otto said with a smirk. As I looked at him it clicked. He was person following me. He let our secret out. I wanted to scream. To punch to kick to...anything!   
"It was you, wasn't it?" I nearly shouted. Otto grinned and shrugged.   
"Someone had to tell the public. About how you're so desperate for cash that you slept with the senator and somehow convinced her to marry you! You know she don't love you right? You're just a distraction. A past time. Amaidala has more important things to worry about than some janitor. She'll leave you like that, then you won't have such pretty little things that make you think you're better than us," Otto spat, ripping my necklace off. Evie and I both gasped. Otto only grinned, and left, stuffing the necklace into his pocket.   
I felt like I could cry. Evie came over and wrapped an arm around me as the sobs wracked my body. I couldn't take this. This was all to much. Fuck!  
Over the weeks things got worse, more journalists, less friends, and more criticism. It was driving me crazy. Everytime I left I felt I was being watched. Being judged. I thought I would go crazy. 

"(Y/n), we have a suprise for you," Padme said, her and Anakin grinned.   
"Hmm?" I asked. This was the only time I felt at peace, alone with the two people I loved more than anything.   
"Well we noticed that you've been rather stressed lately," said Anakin coming up next me me. I snorted, that was an understatement.   
"So we figured this would help you feel better!" Padme handed me an envelope. I looked at her and Anakin suspiciously, and opened the envelope. I scanned the letter and gasped.  
"T-The Senate Ball?" I asked, looking at the pair, my mouth opened in shock.   
"Well I figured it could be out first public appearance together and I could finally set things straight, aka get these jerks to stop harassing you," Padme laughed. I couldn't believe it. I was going to The Senate Ball. I was awestruck! I wanted to jump up and down and scream in excitement. 

The day of the ball was stressful. I had taken off of work so I could get ready. Padme had her handmaidens pamper me the way they did her. Anakin wasn't with us, having gone to the jedi temple to train.   
"I'll see you both tonight," he had said, kissing us both quickly before slipping out the door.   
There was so much happening that I could hardly tell what being put on my body. Was this soap, moisturizer, a mask? I had no idea!  
I sat on the couch, waiting for my nails to dry as Padme got dressed. I looked up as the door opened and gasped.   
Padme wore a beautiful white silk dress that clung to her frame nicely. Her hair was curled and piled onto of her head, a few pieces fell our to frame her face. She was a walking angel and I was married to her.  
"You look beautiful," I said breathless. She laughed and blushed, looking down at the floor in embarrassment.   
"Go change, your dress is in there, I hope you like it." I stood up and walked past her, kissing her cheek quickly.   
I saw the dress immedtialy and almost screamed. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was a white and gold sequence mermaid dress. It was soft to the touch, it looked like something a goddess would wear. I slipped it on carefully, it was surprisingly comfortable and easy to move in. I looked at myself in the mirror. The setting sun outside bounced off of the sequence making me shine. I grinned widely, hardly believing that the person standing in the mirror was me.   
I took a deep breath and walked outside. 

"Don't worry (Y/n), Anakin is here," Padme whispered to me as we stood outside the door. I could hear the music and talk from inside and felt like I was going to throw up. I certainly looked like I belonged there but I knew that behind the dress and makeup I didn't. I was there to clean up after these people, not partake in their activities.   
I nodded and gripped Padme's hand. I brought it up to my mouth and kissed her knuckles quickly, and we walked inside. 

The second we entered, all talking stopped. Everyone was staring at Padme and I. Whether it was because of how we looked, or the recent news I couldn't tell. Both probably. Padme didn't pay them any mind, instead taking long strides ahead towards a podium. I followed her lead, doing my best to show them that I didn't care about what they thought. Fake it till you make it, I suppose. 

Padme climbed onto of the podium and looked out at the sea of political figures. Many looked interested, others looked angry. I kept my face hard and stared out at them, daring them to say anything about Padme and I.   
I had no idea where this new confidence was coming from, whether it be the dress, Padme, or Anakin staring at us with wide eyes and a grin, but I felt like I could take on the world. 

"I would just like to clear some things up quickly, before you all resume your activites," Padme began. "Yes, I am married. Yes it is to this absolutley beautiful woman next to me," I blushed and smiled at her.   
"And yes she is a lower class worker but so what? I love her very much, and no she isn't out for my money, so let's just get that out of the way." The earned a few good chuckles.   
"I love (Y/n) very much, and I would appreciate it if all of you would stop treating her so poorly or I swear to the force you will regret it, thank you." Padme took my hand and lead me towards where Anakin was standing.   
"Wow that was...intense," Anakin laughed.   
"As long as people stop messing with our baby, then I don't care," Padme said, kissing my cheek. I giggled and took both of their hands, careful to make sure no one saw. 

"(Y/n) may I have this dance?" Padme asked, a new song starting suddenly. I nodded and took her hand  
As we danced everything seemed to fall away, nothing mattered but Padme, and Anakin, who I was handed off to. I kept getting handed off, random senators, some jedi masters, until I was finally handed back to Padme.   
"I wish I could dance with both you and Anakin," I whispered.   
Padme smirked, "Don't worry." When the song was over we slipped out of the ball room, running until we found an empty room. The lights were off and it was obvious no one would find us.   
"Ani?" Padme whispered, turning the lights on. Anakin was standing before us, holding his arms open wide.   
I grabbed his and Padme's hands and we danced around the little room. I didn't know how long we danced for but it was the most happy I had felt in a long time. My heart swelled with love for them. I sank into Anakin's chest, hugging him tightly. I felt my eyelids grow heavy and my limbs fall limp against him. I didn't realize just how tired I really was until I was in the safe warm space of my husband.   
"Let's get you to bed," Padme whispered, kissing my shoulder. I nodded, and fell asleep, pressed against Anakin and Padme at my back. Who knew that coming out to the public would be this good?


	9. Anakin x Reader x Padme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Reader's dad is super abusive and Anakin and Padme help them out
> 
> Trigger warnings: abuse and manipulation. I guess language but if you've read anything by me than this should be expected

"Just get the fuck out!" The door slammed shut behind me. I stumbled slightly, having just been shoved out of the apartment by my father. To say we had a bad relationship would be an understatement.

I sank to the floor, tears threatened to pour from my eyes. I blinked them away hurriedly when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I quickly wiped my face and cleared my right throat quietly. 

"(Y/n)? Are you okay?" I looked up at the voice and blushed, Anakin Skywalker was standing before me. 

"Oh yeah fine fine...just uh...hanging out...on the floor..." God fuck what is wrong with me. 

Anakin chuckled and held out his hand. I grabbed it and smiled in thanks. 

"Well uh...I have important things to discuss with Padme so see you around!" Anakin gave a quick wave and walked away. 

"Bye!" I said waving, I cringed at that. God what did he have to make me feel this way! Same for Padme, everytime I saw her my stomach erupted into butterflies. Which is inconvenient seeing as we're neighbors. 

It's hard having a huge crush on two people already. And even worse that one of them is a jedi and is sworn the celibacy. And the other one is a badsss senator who would barely even glance my way. The universe is a cruel mistress. 

Later that night I stared up at the ceiling of my bedroom. I often couldn't sleep for various reasons. Tonight, like most nights, it was due to my dad. 

He had been so mean earlier but much kinder when I came back to the apartment. He acted like a dad should act. He made jokes, he got us dinner...he was a completely diffrent person. It made my head hurt trying to figure him out. I rolled over and looked out at the glittering planet of Coruscant, and fell asleep. 

"Ah good to see you're finally awake," dad said as I walked into the kitchen. I didn't reply, just sat down and began to eat the already made food. 

"Thought you should know, the senate ball is tomorrow night," dad said "and I want you to attend."

"What?" I asked dropping my fork. It clattered to the floor making a loud noise and a tiny mess. I shrunk in on myself, waiting for the yelling to start. 

Instead dad just sighed, "Clean that up, and yes. You'll be going tomorrow night and do not try to argue with me."

I did as he asked. Was he serious? I could hardly believe it. I felt my cheeks grow sore with a grin but I couldn't help it! The senate ball! 

Once dad had left for work I quickly started to look for dresses on the holonet. They were all so pretty! When I finally found one I liked I saved it to show to him later. The rest of the day passed in a haze of excitement. I tried to distract myself with books and doodles but it was no use! 

I decided to go out, just to walk off the energy. As I walked I thought about tomorrow night. All the fancy dresses, the food, the people! Maybe I would-

"Ah!" I grunted as I collided with another body. I rubbed my shoulder and looked over to see...oh god. Padme! She was rubbing her arms but didn't actually seem to be upset. 

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," I began "I wasn't paying attention and it's totally my fault-"

"(Y/n)! It's okay!" Padme said laughing. 

"You...you know my name," I said awestruck. 

"Well of course. We are neighbors after all," Padme smiled. 

"Right right," I leaned against the wall awkwardly, trying to save face. I don't think it was working. 

"Would you like to walk back with me?" Padme asked. 

"Yes! Uh I mean yeah sure, heading that way anyways." Oh god what was I talking about. 

Padme and I walked back towards the apartments in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable at all but I so badly wanted to say something. 

'Think of something idiot!' 

"Are you going to the ball tomorrow night?" Padme asked suddenly. 

"Yeah! I'm so excited!" I smiled, here we go a conversation I could roll with!

"I'm surprised, I won't lie. Your father, from what I've seen, is kind of over-bearing," Padme said. 

Oh no. Oh no no no. This is not a conversation I can roll with. 

"Well he's not that bad..." I shrugged. 

"I don't mean to pry or offend you in anyway it's just that...well I've heard a lot of yelling recently. And yesterday Anakin said that you were sitting in the hallway crying-"

"Crying?! I wasn't crying! Not at all!" I snapped. 

"Oh I'm sorry (Y/n) I don't mean to offend you it's just-" Padme reached out but I walked ahead of her. 

"It's fine Padme. I have to go," I said. I heard her say something but at that point I had turned her out. I slammed the apartment door shut. 

"Ugh!" I screamed in frustration. I know that what my dad does to me is wrong. I know a father should never ever hit his child but when I get upset he...he just looks so hurt. If I was better than he wouldn't be upset. It's not his fault it's mine.

I stayed in my room the rest of the day, not bothering to come out for dinner. My dad didn't say anything to me or try to get me to come out. I glared at the door anytime I heard him pass. Willing him to open the door, but also wanting him to stay far away from me. 

"(Y/n) this is ridiculous get up," I tried to snatch the covers back, closing my eyes tighter at the blinding sun. 

"I said get up!" I felt my hair being pulled and the dull pain of hitting the floor. I shot up immedtialy. Dad was standing in front of me seething. 

"Hurry up and get ready. Your dress is in the bathroom. The ball is in a few hours," dad said walking out of the room. I looked at the clock. It was late afternoon, I guess I slept the day away. 

I struggled towards the bathroom, rubbing my head and arm. I turned the shower on and looked at the dress. It wasn't the one I wanted, but it could have been worse. It was just a simple, (F/c) satin dress. 

I did my makeup and straughted my hair. I looked over at the dress before pulling it on. It was soft and breathable. I actually looked pretty good. I smiled to myself and walked back to my bedroom pulling on some shoes before heading into the main room, my dad waiting for me.

"Fucking finally," he said coming over and inspecting me. I grinned at him, waiting for some form of approval. 

"You look like a whore. But it'll have to do," he rolled his eyes. My face and heart fell. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, hunching my shoulders over. My mouth tasted sour and bad, suddenly tinged with embarrassment and shame. 

When we got to the ball I was star struck. It was better than I ever imagined! There were beautiful decorations hung high from the ceiling. And everyone looked so gorgeous and the few people that danced looked like flowers in a breeze. Light and pretty and full of life. Unfortunately I walked behind my dad, keeping out of the way most of the night.

Currently he was talking to other politicians, while I nursed a glass of water. Tuning them out I looked out at the dancing, which was growing more and more popular by the second. I saw Anakin standing in the corner, he gave me a smile and wave. I quickly averted my gaze and hunched over, trying to seem invisible. 

A little while later I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Anakin. 

"May I have this dance?" He asked smiling. I turned to my dad, who looked taken aback. 

He smiled nonetheless, "Let me just have a quick word with my daughter," Anakin smiled and nodded. Dad gripped my arm tight and dragged me off. 

"Ow dad that hurts," I whispered. 

"Good. Listen to me, do not do anything. And I mean anything! To embarrass me! Remember he is a jedi so don't go throwing yourself at him like you normally would," dad spat. 

I cringed, "I don't throw myself at anyone..." I muttered. Dad's grip tightened and he bent my arm. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I felt my bone beginning to strain under the pressure. 

He let go of me and I walked back towards Anakin, eyes cast low. Anakin took my hand gently, suprising me greatly. He led me to the dance floor and we began to sway around the room. 

"What's wrong princess?" Anakin asked. I blushed at the pet name but bit my lip to keep from crying. Anakin lifted my chin up with his fingers, forcing me to look in his eyes. 

"(Y/n) what happened?" He asked seriously. I glanced at my arm. Anakin took the hint and gasped quietly upon seeing the bruise now forming. "Does he do this often?"

I nodded. Anakin sighed and pulled me closer, my face buried in his chest. I warmed at the contact, feeling the best I had all night.

At the end of the party, as everyone was filing out Padme asked my father and I to stay behind. 

"What can I do for you?" He asked her, clearly irritated. 

"It has come to my attention from an annyounumus source that you are an abuser," Padme said, shockingly bluntly. 

"Excuse me?!" Dad gasped, floundering for words. 

"And as the rules provided by the senate states 'a criminal has no say over any political matters' and as you know sir, being a demoestic abuser is a criminal offence," Padme smirked. 

"Take him away," Padme said. Two members of the Coruscant police came forward and dragged dad away. I was in shock. This wasn't real. This couldn't be real. 

"Come on (Y/n)," Padme took my hand and lead me away. We walked back to her apartment, where she led me inside. I was shocked to find Anakin sitting on the couch drinking something. 

"Hey back already?" Anakin asked, standing up and kissing both me and Padme on the head. 

"What the hell is going on?" I asked breathlessly. I was beyond confused. 

"(Y/n) what your father has done to you is unacceptable and I am so sorry this happened. He will suffer in prison for a very long time now. You can stay here in the Senate building as long as you like," Padme said gently. 

I nodded slowly. "Okay but what's up with you guys?" 

"Ah well... Padme and I are married...we've been married for awhile now, and we were both wondering if you would like to join our relationship?" Anakin explained. 

"Are you serious?" I asked, I could hardly believe what I was hearing. Padme and Anakin both nodded. 

"If you don't want to it's totally okay-" 

"Of course I do!" I laughed. Anakin and Padme both let out a breathe. I ran over and hugged them tightly. I felt their arms wrap around my waist and shoulders. I could feel them kissing me. My shoulder, neck, head whatever they could reach. I kissed whatever part of them I could as well. I knew at that moment that I never wanted to stop kissing them and that I never would. I knew deep deep down that this was right and that everything would be okay.


	10. General Hux x reader Lipstick and Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Lots of smut. It's kind of soft tho ngl

I opened the box Hux had handed me and gasped. Inside was a pink lingere set, it was super cute and silky soft to the touch. 

"Oh Hux...this is beautiful!" I giggled picking it up. 

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered, pecking my cheek. 

"Hux...would...would you ever wear lingerie?" I asked hesitantly. I had always found men in lingerie to be extremely attractive but I was scared of what Hux's reaction would be if I brought it up. 

The First Order General seemed taken aback, only for a moment. He thought and shrugged, "Do you want me to?" He asked. 

"Only if you'd be okay with it, if I'm being honest Armie...I've always wanted to spoil you and be on top...if just for once," I confessed. 

"We'll see pet," Hux replied, kissing me again making me squeal slightly. 

I giggled at the memory. This had happened a few days ago, but I couldn't get it out of my head. Everytime I tried to work I would get distracted by thoughts of Hux in lingerie. About how small and frail he would look, his porcelain skin draped in black lace-

'Ugh! I'm getting distracted again!' I thought angrily to myself. Due to all these fantasies I was extremely behind on work, which meant I would probably have to stay late. 

'This is what I get for having the General as a boyfriend," I thought bitterly before starting the work. 

"Fucking finally!" I exclaimed in happiness, leaning back in my chair. I stretched my arms over my head and heard a satisfying crack in my back, before I stood up. I was tired, sore and I just wanted to curl up in my warm bed with my boyfriend. 

I walked the cold halls of StarKiller Base, I was completely zoned out, relying mostly on muscle memory. Eventually I end up back at the General's chambers, which has consequently become mine as well, and enter. I was surprised to see the light still on. The bedroom door was closed however, I suspected Hux was changing. 

"(Y/n)?" I heard him call. 

"Mmm!" I grunt back, to exhausted for actual talking. 

"I made you a drink! It's on the table!" I glanced at the table and indeed there was a drink. I plopped myself into the soft cushion of the couch, facing the table but away from the bedroom. I took a quick sip, vodka cranberry. 

"Fuck Hux you're the best!" I said, the drink waking me up slightly. I heard the bedroom door slid open and the soft pad of bare feet coming near me. 

"I know," Hux whispered, draping his arms around my shoulders. I smirked when I felt him undoing the buttons of my jacket. I decided to help and shrug it off leaving me in a black tank top. 

I felt Hux's cool lips press against my shoulder. Then my collarbone, then my neck. He began to nibble and suck, earning a moan from me. 

"Hux?"

"Mm?"

"What's going on baby?" Hux stopped biting and lifted his head. 

"I'm giving you what you want," he whispered. Before I had time to process what he said, the warm weight of his arms left me and he walked in front of me. The second I saw him, my mouth fell open and I nearly choked on my drink. 

Hux stood before me wearing the most elegant black lingerie I had ever seen. Not to mention some of my makeup. His lips were painted bright red with a coat of lip gloss over top. 

I closed my legs, feeling my arousal growing with each passing second. I was fixated on him completely. The way the dark lace clung to his skinny hips. The tiny little bra just covering his nipples, but not able to conceal their hardness. I fixed my gaze downwards, seeing his erection grow. 

"Is this for me sweetheart?" I asked. 

"Yes," Hux replied, pink dusting his cheeks. 

"Give us a twirl sweetie," I commented, twirling my finger. 

Armitage glared at me but did as I asked and did a slow turn so I could glimpse all of him. I felt my ears heat up at the sight of his cute little butt supported by the fabric and straps. 

"Come here kitten," I say gesturing him forwards. He does as I say and sits himself on my lap, straddling my waist. I hum in delight and begin kissing his neck, biting and sucking making sure to leave markes for others to see. 

"Mmm don't make it obvious," Hux says quietly. I slap his ass lightly, not too much to hurt just a slight warning. 

Hux whimpers against me. I bring my hand up and run it through his perfectly gelled hair messing it up. When I pull back, he's panting heavily, hair a mess and covered in hickeys. 

"You're so pretty kitten," I whisper kissing him softly. Hux pressed onto me harder, making me grin. I pulled away and looked at his swollen, lipstick smeared lips. 

"Go lay on the bed," I told him. Hux stood up and walked back into the bedroom. I chugged the rest of my drink before following him. 

He was draped over the bed on his belly. He smirked at me when I walked in, but said nothing. I stared at him for a moment before getting on my knees and reaching for the box beneath the bed. Once I found it I pulled out a strap on. 

Once I got it on I climbed onto the bed, straddling him. I gave a quick kiss to his asscheek before pulling them apart to prep him. I grabbed some lube, and once coated, pushed a finger in. 

Hux moaned, the sound muffled as he tried to hide it. I brought a hand up and slapped his ass. He jerked at the contact and moaned loudly at it. 

"What lovely noises you make for me kitten, can you be louder? I want the whole damn planet to hear you," I smirked pushing another finger inside of him. 

"Ah fuck!" Hux moaned, gasping. I had finished prepping him, pulling my fingers out. Hux whined and looked at me over his shoulder. 

"Come here sweetie," I said sitting up so he could ride me. 

Armitage crawled forewards and positioned himself over the strap on, pulling his panties out of the way and sinking down slowly. 

"Take your time love," I whispered, kissing his neck. He gasped quietly upon hitting the base. "Now fuck yourself."

Hux began to move himself up and down, moaning loudly. I kissed his neck, relishing in this moment. I could tell he was getting close, by the way he was moving faster and faster. The way his legs were shaking, how he tensed under my touch. 

"Oh fuck!" Hux moaned. Screaming in pleasure from the plastic cock filling him, his legs shook as pleasure took over his body. Hux panted heavily, head buried in my neck still lowered on the strap. 

"Good boy," I praised, taking his face in my hands and kissing every part I could. 

"I did good?" He asked, fucked out.

"Oh you did so wonderful. My good boy," I kissed him softly. Hux lifted himself off, his chest and lingerie coated in white, dripping cum. 

"Lay down we aren't done sweetie," I asked. I pulled off my clothes, my panties soaked through completely. I came towards him and he looked at me smiling a little. 

"Can I eat you out?" He asked. I nodded and moved overtop of him. I lowered myself slowly down onto his face, gasping when I felt his tongue glid over my soaking pussy. 

I moaned loudly, feeling my orgasm close. I began to grind down on his mouth, his tongue running up and down my cunt. 

"Fuck Armie!" I screamed in pleasure, my legs shook and I could feel myself becoming undone. A few moments later, I was screaming in pleasure as my orgasm ripped through me. 

I climbed off of Hux, collapsing next to him, panting. I looked over at him and smirked. His eyes were glassy and he looked like he was in a world of pure bliss. If he wasn't fucked out before he certainly was now. 

"Come on, let's get you to the shower," I whispered, sitting up slowly. I heard Hux groan in protest before he grabbed my arm and pulled me down. I let him, falling easily into his warm waiting embrace. 

"Is this what you wanted?" He asked. 

"Mhm, now go to sleep pretty boy," I whispred, kissing his head and falling asleep, Hux curled into my chest still wearing his lingiere.


	11. Anakin x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Anakin goes out on a mission and when be gets back theres meeting where the reader teases Anakin, then she tells him shes pregnant with the twins

“Will you be back soon?” you asked, holding your husband's hands.   
“Of course! I always am,” Anakin jokes. You said nothing, just stared off sadly.   
Anakin put his fingers under your chin, forcing you to look up into his eyes, “Hey, I promise I’ll be okay and that I’ll be back soon, I swear on my life.”  
You wanted nothing more than to cling to him, begging him not to leave your side, not to put himself in danger, but you didn’t. Instead, you grinned and nodded. Anakin kissed your head before walking off. You were tempted to reach out for him, but you wrapped your hands around your arms, already missing his comforting warmth. 

It had been a week since you had last seen Anakin. He was supposed to be arriving back today and meeting before the council in the afternoon. Butterflies erupted in your stomach, nervous system on fire with the anticipation of seeing him. But the bitter taste of anxiety filled your mouth, making you shiver slightly.   
You, being ever playful, decided to tease him a little bit. Anakin was always the jealous type, and what better way to make him jealous than to look as beautiful as possible and watch him squirm, trying not to kill every single senator that looked at you.   
You fixed your hair and makeup and pulled on a silky, sheer dress that left little to the imagination. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you could be mistaken for a princess rather than a senator. You smirked, throwing yourself a wink before walking out of the room.  
When you made it to the meeting, people were still filing in but it was clear it would start soon. You took your set, crossing your legs and staring at the door. You looked untouchable without even trying.   
The meeting started, but you weren’t paying attention. Anakin, you could tell, was hardly able to keep himself together. He kept fumbling over his words and staring at you discreetly. Obi-Wan was getting annoyed by this, you saw.  
You didn’t take your eyes off of Anakin the whole time, the few times you managed to make eye contact, you smirked and absent-mindedly trailed your slender hands up and down your thighs. You could feel the eyes of the other senators on you, but you ignored them. Focused only on Anakin and teasing him. 

“Well then...I’d say that this meeting is adjourned,” a distant voice said, breaking you out of your thoughts. You stood up and walked out, swaying your hips and feeling the smooth fabric swish between your legs.   
Once back in your room, you waited patiently for Anakin’s return. You knew he wouldn't belong, he never was. You sat on the bed, legs crossed, leaning back. Finally, the door opened and he strode in. You smirked as he pushed you back onto the bed, climbing on top of you.   
“I missed you Ani…” you whispered  
“Missed you too.”

“Anakin…I should tell you something,” you muttered, staring up at the ceiling. Anakin was curled up beside you, hugging you to his chest.   
“Mmm?” Anakin hummed in reply.  
“I’m pregnant…with twins…” Anakin was suddenly much more awake. He shot up in bed and looked down at you. You couldn’t read his expression. Bewilderment Excitement? Anger? What was he thinking?!  
“For real?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Oh my force…I’m gonna be a father!” he cried, grinning down at you. You couldn’t help but grin back, the relief at his excitement washed over you in waves. “Oh my…(Y/n) this is amazing! I love you so much and I promise that I will do whatever it takes to protect you and these two beautiful beautiful kids, no matter what!”   
Anakin was hugging you tightly, kissed your shoulder, and trying not to cry. You could feel your chest tighten and throat close, you knew that if you tried to speak you would start crying. You couldn’t even express the joy you were feeling. Anakin and you were going to be parents and raise the most wonderful kids, no matter what!


	12. Anakin x reader x Padme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Zombie Star Wars

“Padme! (Y/n)! We have to go!” Anakin screamed running into our room. Padme and I shot up immediately.   
“What?!” Padme asked  
“What happened?” I looked from Anakin to Padme, hoping one of them had answers.   
Anakin opened his mouth to speak but Obi-Wan came running into the room, holding up his lightsaber.   
“Anakin quickly, they’re coming!” he yelled.   
“No time to explain,” Anakin said, grabbing Padme and I’s hands. We were running down the hallway, there was no one else around but we heard strangled moaning noises and pained screams.   
“Anakin please what’s happening?” Padme pleaded as we ran.   
Obi-Wan stopped and ran into a supply closet, “Quickly grab as much as you can!” he exclaimed, throwing us each a pack. We all did as he asked, shoving canned foods, and medical supplies into the bags.   
“There’s been some kind of outbreak, a virus…when a person dies…they come back and infect others. A bite, a scratch it doesn’t matter, if they touch you you’ll turn,” Anakin explained.   
“How- how do you know?!” I stuttered.   
“Because we saw it…” Obi-Wan said sadly.  
My lungs were burning, my clothes clung to my arms. I pumped my legs harder and faster, running, running, running. Anakin knew of a bunker somewhere on Coruscant. Somewhere we could stay until we could send a signal for help. Unfortunately, all off-planet travel has become impossible.  
As we ran down the street we passed fires due to crashes, splatters of blood from those unfortunate enough to be infected. I felt my stomach drop and the floor sway beneath me as I saw a little doll, dripping with blood. 

“We should be safe here…” Obi-Wan said sitting down. The bunker was small and smelled of stale air and dust, this place had been built an eternity ago.   
Padme, Anakin, and I collapsed onto the floor. I gasped for breath, clutching my knees to my chest. I felt the tears sting my eyes and slide down my hot face.   
‘Stop crying…’ I thought to myself bitterly. I felt someone place a hand on my head, stroking my hair soothingly. I leaned into the touch and closed my eyes. 

I had lost track of how long it had been since the outbreak started. Weeks? Months? It was hard to tell, staying underground all this time. I knew it had to be between 3 and 6 months at least, but that didn’t help much. Padme and I were both pregnant. I would estimate her to be about 6 months along, I was still a little ways behind.   
Padme and I were curled up on the bed, Obi-Wan and Anakin had gone out to scavenge for food and try to get communication with someone. I had wanted to go but Anakin wouldn’t let me  
.   
“Anakin, please! I’m no use here!”  
“Yes. Yes, you are! Your only priority is to look after not only yourself and that baby but Padme and hers as well. Please (Y/n) keep Padme safe,” Anakin pleaded.   
I looked over at Padme, she was asleep on the couch. I knew then that what Anakin was saying made sense. I had to protect my wife and our kids, I had to.   
“Alright,” I sighed and relented. Anakin smiled and kissed my head before leaving. 

I sat up quickly upon hearing the bunker doors being slammed opened. I grabbed a nearby blaster and pointed it at the door.   
“Anakin? Obi-Wan?” I called.  
“It’s us! It’s us!” Anakin screamed, charging into the room. “We have to go, get Padme, and start packing!”  
I shook Padme awake and looked at Obi-Wan, who remained calm but I could see the anxiety and rushes in his eyes.   
“Obi-Wan what's happening?” I asked frantically.   
“A ship…a ship has picked up our signal and is coming for us, they’ll be here any moment, we must hurry.”  
I shot up immediately, putting everything I could into the bags, Padme was slow, due to the pregnancy but she was trying. 

The last time I had been above ground was just before we found the bunker. The sun blinded my eyes, making me squint and looked away from the blinding ball of radiation. The smell was worse, much much worse, I nearly gagged upon breathing in.   
The air smelled of fire and ahs, along with something rotten. The metallic stench of blood filled the air, along with decaying bodies. I felt like I was going to be sick, instead, I swallowed thickly and began to run.   
“There it is!” Padme yelled, pointing skywards. I looked up and saw the ship, coming down towards us. I laughed, relief and joy bubbling in my chest. We all began to run, we were close. So so so close. I could feel the wind blowing my air back, due to the ship's landing. Just a little farther-  
“AAAAA!” I skitted to a halt and looked behind me. Padme had been caught. A corpse had grabbed her dress and was pulling itself up, Padme screamed and kicked, but was still unable to get it off her.   
“PADME!” I screamed, running back. I grabbed a piece of nearby pipe and hit the corpse upside the head. It screamed and hissed at me, using its hands, it didn’t have legs, I noted and running towards me at full speed. I raised the pipe above my head and brought it down at full force. The corpse’s jaw smacked into the ground with a sickening crunch but it didn’t stop. It screamed louder and turned around. It charged at Padme but before I had time to help, she shot in with a blaster once. Twice. Three times!  
I looked at her, she was breathing heavily.   
“You are so hot…” I said.   
Padme rolled her eyes, grinning, and ran back towards Anakin and Obi-Wan. They were loading things on deck and talking with a droid. Just as I was being pulled up, I felt something grab my legs. I gasped and looked down, a group of corpses was standing beneath us. The one that had attacked Padme must have been calling for them.   
“(Y/N)!” Anakin screamed, pulling me harder. I failed and kicked my legs, finally hitting its face and able to pull myself into the ship. As we looked down, we saw corpses of people we knew. Palpatine, Mace Windu, Jar Jar Binks, every face we saw stung. Okay, not Jar Jar but everyone else hurt.   
As we left the once bright, now rotted and dead planet of Coruscant, I fell into the warm embrace of my husband, wife, and closest friend. It was all over now and the horror we had faced each day was long behind us, never to be seen again.


	13. Kylo x gn! Reader - comfort

My eyes stung as I walked quickly down the corridor. I had just gotten yelled at by Allegiant General Pryde. I was beyond embarrassed and could feel the waterworks coming. I hated getting yelled at.  
My breath hitched in a sob, I tried blinking back the tears. But it was no use, in a matter of seconds they were streaming down my face. I sank to the floor, back against the wall sobbing loudly. I hoped no one would hear me.  
I kept my head between my knees, my eyes screwed shut. Unexpectedly I felt a hand on my head. I gasped and shot my head up.   
Standing before me was none other than Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.  
Fuck.  
"Uh, Supreme Leader!" I said shocked.  
"Why are you crying?" He asked, voice distorted by his mask, yet surprisingly soft.  
"Oh..." I quickly wiped some tears away, "General Pryde yelled at me and I just...started crying."  
I almost laughed. It sounded ridiculous. What would the Supreme Leader think of me? Crying because I was yelled at? Surely he'd think I was pathetic.  
"I don't think you're pathetic at all," he said suddenly.   
I stared up at him, heat rising to my face as I remembered he could read minds.   
He kneeled and sat next to me. He stared straight ahead and sighed. He reached up and took off his helmet.  
Long black locks fell and framed his face. He had a beautiful side profile. With a large nose and soft lips...I wondered if they felt as soft as they looked.   
Kylo looked at me and smiled, putting an arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his side. I stiffened instinctively but quickly relaxed. I let my head fall lazily onto his shoulder.   
"Won't someone see us?" I asked quietly.  
"No," he said with a small smile. "Force," he explained.   
I nodded and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent. He was warm and comforting. I could stay here for hours. And I wasn't crying anymore


	14. Anakin & Padme x child! Reader

Happy birthday to you!" My parents sang, setting a cake down in front of me. I blew out the three candles on the cake and grinned as my parents clapped.   
"Anakin, could you help cut this?" Mom asked.  
"Sure," dad replied, both walking into the kitchen.  
I stared at my dad's retreating form. Something was wrong but I couldn't tell what. I just knew that he was very sad and angry. I should talk to him about that... 

"I'm sorry baby, but mommy has to go do some important work," my mom said, kissing my forehead. I clung to her dress, hugging her legs.  
"Bye mommy!" I said sadly.   
I turned towards my dad who was sitting on the couch watching the door. I walked over to him, climbing up the couch and into his lap.  
"Hey bug," he said smiling.  
"Why are you so sad?" I asked.  
"I'm not sad!" Dad lied.  
"You're lying," I replied. I laid my head down on his chest, hugging his waist. "Don't be sad daddy."  
I could feel him take a deep breath and place a hand on my head, "I love you."  
"I love you too," I mumbled.


	15. General Hux x gn! Reader - We Used to be Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Dandy Warhols song - We Used to be Friends. Should definitely listent to it!

"(Y/N)! Where are you going?!" I turned around suddenly. The last person I wanted to see stood only five feet from me.   
Of course he would.   
"Hux...please. What the Order is doing is wrong! Can't you see that? Please Hux...come with me," I begged.   
I already knew his answer. He'd obviously say no. The First Order is all he has ever known and has ever cared about. It was his life. And asking him to leave it all for me?  
"(Y/n) you know I can't. Please come back, we can forget this whole thing ever happened! (Y/n)...please...I care about you," Hux pleaded.   
That was a sight. Hux? The general Hux asking - begging me to stay. And god did I want to. I wish, more than anything, that I could. But I can't. Not after what the order has done.   
"Goodbye Hux," I said. I turned back and climbed into the TIE fighter - quickly flying away. 

My eyes shot open, I sat up and looked around my room. I had the dream again...ever since I left the order to join the resistance I've been dreaming of the last time I ever saw him.   
"God dammit Hux..." I muttered, rubbing my eyes.   
I got out of bed, putting on my clothes and walking outside. I saw my best friend Poe, working on his ship.  
"Hey," I said, coming to stand next to him.   
"Hey! What's wrong?" Poe asked, upon seeing my tired eyes.   
"Nothing," I said suddenly, looking up at the sky.   
"You had the dream again."   
I sighed and sank down to the floor, nodding slowly. Poe sat next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.  
"I know you miss him (Y/n)...but trust me its for the best."  
"I know..." 

It's been a few hours since I talked to Poe. After that, I got up and walked off. Not wanting to see him after what he said. He doesn't understand. I know that what Hux did was wrong - I know that! He blew up five planets for christs sake! But I still love him more than anything.   
I grabbed my water and just as I was about to drink it, I saw the liquid shaking. I furrowed my eyebrows, watching and listening carefully.   
There was a low rumble from far off. I could feel the ground beneath me shaking. I knew what was coming.  
"Everyone get down!" I shouted, throwing myself onto the floor. I hoped everyone listened to me.   
BOOM!  
A quick flash of light, so bright I had to screw my eyes tighter than they already were. I felt large, heavy bits of wood falling on my back, knocking the breath out of me. I felt like i had just been shoved hard by ten different people.. My back and chest ached. My head was pounding. My face felt hot and sweaty.   
I opened my eyes slowly. There was rubble everywhere. I couldn't hear a thing. I stood up carefully, stumbling slightly.   
People were running all over the place, storm troopers shot at my comrades, who fought back bravely. Starships filled the sky. TIE fighters and X-wings, engaged in battle.   
My ears were ringing. Then all at once, sound came back. I could hear the shouting and screams. The sound of blasters going off all around me.   
My mouth feels like its been stuffed with cotton. My head was spinning and aching. Something was dripping into my eyes. I touched it hesitantly, and nearly screamed when my fingers came back coated in blood.   
"Fuck..." I muttered. My clothes were torn and I couldn't lift my left arm. Probably broken. I began to stumble out of the debris.   
"Poe!" I shouted, looking everywhere. "Poe!"  
"He won't save you," I froze. That voice. That fucking voice.  
I spun around quickly. Hux stood there, looking perfect as ever, not a single hair out of place.   
"Good to see you again (Y/n). I'd say you look well...but you don't," Hux smirked.   
"Yeah yeah, and you still look like a prick with a stick up his ass," I grinned stupidly.   
Hux's face fell and he quickly pulled out his blaster, pointing it at my head.   
"Sorry my dear...I hate to do this but...business. You understand," he shrugged.   
"Man...could you at least give me a chance?" I asked, also grabbing my blaster.  
"Seems fair, not like you're going to be able to win," he said. "Not with that much...blood in your eyes."  
He almost looked sad.   
"Yeah well...I can try!" I grinned. "Y'know Hux...we used to be friends."  
"More than friends, I'd say," Hux replied.   
"Yeah...yeah we were. But now we're here! So come on than sugar! Bring it on!" My cheeks hurt from grinning, I pulled the trigger.  
Hux dropped his blaster and sank to his knees, clutching his wounded arm. I walked over to him, watching as he gritted his teeth and breathed heavily.   
"Fuck!" He yelled, staring up at me.   
I touched his hair, dragging my hand down his face, rubbing his soft skin. He leaned into the familiar touch and closed his eyes. I pushed him down and sat on top of him. I looked into his wide eyes and smirked.   
"You always did like when I was on top."  
"Shut up," he muttered.   
"Get the fuck out of here now, or I'll shoot you, do you understand me?" I asked, my blaster on his forehead.   
"Fuck you," he spat.  
"Have it your way," I said leaning my finger towards the trigger.   
"Wait! I'll go! Just...get off me!" He said.   
"Better," I smiled  
"I'll be back, I swear to God. I'll be back and you'll be sorry!" He yelled.  
I leaned down, giving him a long, passionate kiss, "Come on then honey, bring it on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if y'all would want a part 2 of this or not!


	16. Anakim/Padme x gn! Reader

I ducked under a fallen down tree, hiding from the separatist droids. I was far from home, away from my husband, Anakin, and my wife, Padme.   
I was away on a dangerous mission to stop the separatist movement, and in the story that is my life, just before I left I found out Padme was pregnant. I was ecstatic and I knew Anakin would be too. Sadly I didn't have much communication with them and didn't get to see them for long before I left.   
I heard the clones I was with whispering quietly to one another. I thought nothing of it until I heard their guns raise. My eyes widened as I looked behind me, all the clones guns pointing at me.   
Before they fired I managed to jump over the tree and start to run. I heard blaster fire and soon felt a searing hot pain in my arm. I let put a mangled scream but kept my pace. I skidded to a halt, coming upon the edge of a cliff. I was trapped.   
"Theres no where to go now," a clone said.  
I smirked at him and rolled my eyes, "Come on...you know I always get out."   
And with that I fell of the cliff side. As I fell I grabbed hold of a vine. I twisted the planet around my wrist and arm. It slowed my fall, however I did feel something move out of place. I clamped a hand over my mouth to keep from screaming out. My arm was not only shot but was definitely broken. I bit the inside of my mouth, the metallic taste of blood pouring out. My eyes surveyed the area around me. It was another 100 ft at least to the bottom and mostly smooth mountain all the way around. Thankfully however I saw a cave not far from where I was. I began to swing carefully and slowly, the clones should be gone by now but I didn't want to take the chance. Once I was close to the caves mouth I jumped and landed with a heavy thud against the rock. All the air had been knocked out of me but I seemed to be fine besides that.   
The cave smelt of sand and sun, no sounds came from farther in, which I took as a good sign. I pressed myself against the dry wall and rubbed my none broken hand against my leg.   
Why had the clones turned on me? Had this happened to every clone? I hoped not...Anakin could be with them right now. Or Padme and the baby. Oh shit I needed to get back to Coruscant. 

Three days. Its been three days since the clones attacked me. I was starving, I prayed someone would find me soon. 

Five days later, I was sick. I was in and out of consciousness. I felt a gentle hand on my head and when I opened my eyes, someone was staring down at me.   
"Anakin?" I asked, before blacking out again. 

I woke gently and looking around, I was no longer in the cave. I was in some king of medical facility. I tried to move, and instantly regretted it. I ducked in a hard breath as a firey pain swept over my body.   
"I wouldn't try that if I were you."  
My head snapped up and I grinned upon seeing Obi-wan standing close by.   
"Obi-wan! You're okay! What happened? Hoe did you find me? How's Anakin and Padme? Are they both okay?" The flurry of questions I had bursting out.   
Obi-wan frowned and shook his head, "(Y/n)...Chancellor Palpatine has taken over the senate. He had the clones turn on us, many died. Anakin...Anakin was killed by the sith and Padme died along with the twins."  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. No...no this couldn't be true. No he was lying, yes he was lying. If he was lying then why was he crying? Why was I crying. I heard a loud, agonized scream. What happened? I touched my face and feel it was controted in grief and my mouth hung open. I was screaming. Hot tears were falling from my eyes and I was screaming. My throat was raw and it hurt so bad but I couldn't stop. 

23 years later and the pain hadn't eased in the slightest. After what Obi-wan told me, he suggested we each go our separate ways and hide far from the republics reach.   
I lived on a small planet far from anything remotely important. I lived in a small cabin by the sea now, and rarely saw people. I lived a simple life now.  
When news of the latest war with the Empire and the dreaded Darth Vader spread, I hid more than I thought possible. For weeks I didn't leave my home, not daring to ride into town for fear of being caught. I refused to be in this war. I would never participate in something like this ever again.   
One day while I was out on the beach I saw an X-wing flying towards me. I narrowed my eyes at the ship, and began my way back home. I had made it inside just as the ship landed. I grabbed my blaster and walked outside. It was raised high so the pilot knew that I was not to be messed with.  
It was a boy. He was blonde and young but looked like he had seen much.   
"Who are you?" I asked him  
"I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm your son," the boy said.   
I dropped the blaster. I didn't know how I knew, but he was telling the truth. I had no reason to believe him, but something was tugging at me, telling me it was alright.  
The Force.   
Anakin always said that one day I would need the force. He said that he would use it, not matter where he was to help guide me. I guess he was right.   
I rushed towards Luke and stopped him into my arms. I cradled him against me and ran my hands through his soft blonde hair.   
"Obi-wan said that you were dead!" I exclaimed pulling away and looking into his face. His eyes were bright blue. God he looked just like Anakin.   
"I think we have a lot to talk about," Luke grinned, tears falling from his eyes.   
I wiped them away gently with my thumb, the way I did with Anakin. Luke's eyes closed as he leaned into my touch.   
Luke...my son, my beautiful boy who I dreamed of for 23 long years, wishing nothing more than to have him and his sister safe with me. He was finally here.


End file.
